longing for you
by lucemiran
Summary: Tiga tahun berpisah. Satu tahun lost contact. Naruko memutuskan untuk pindah ke Konoha, berharap dapat kembali dalam pelukan kakaknya seperti dulu. Dan ia justru menemukan Naruto sudah bersama gadis lain./M for incest


"Naruto- _nii_ ..."

Tak perlu bantuan cahaya lampu untuk melihat wajahnya yang mulai menyerupai kelopak mawar. Darah berdesir, memanas ketika jemari menyatu. Kulit bertemu kulit, mata bertemu hati _. 'Kita melakukan hal yang benar._ ' Hanya dengan sinar bulan yang menelisik di balik jendela, wajah mereka berbicara. Dan tak perlu kata "ya" untuk membenarkannya.

"Naruko ..."

Satu ciuman lembut takkan cukup mengungkapkan gemuruh rasa di antara embusan napas yang beradu.' Tidak, tidak cukup.' Mata mereka berbicara. Jadi mereka meminta lebih banyak. Menyentuh lebih banyak. Menganggap bahwa garis batas itu tak pernah ada.

Ini adalah malam pertama mereka, sekaligus malam terakhir ...

* * *

Namikaze Naruko melangkah keluar dari kereta yang membawanya dari Suna ke Konoha. Tangannya menyeret sebuah koper berwarna oranye, sementara mata tertuju ke layar ponsel sambil sesekali melihat ke depan. Gadis berusia delapan belas itu keluar dari stasiun, berjalan kaki menyusuri kota tempatnya dulu pernah tinggal hanya dengan berbekal tuntunan dari Maps.

Konoha Daigaku. Kurang lebih satu jam ia berjalan demi menghemat uang, akhirnya sampai juga di gerbang kampus utama salah satu universitas negeri terbaik di Jepang. Naruko melihat sekelilingnya. Meski kegiatan belajar mengajar belum dimulai, kampus ini sudah lumayan ramai. Naruko tersenyum. Memikirkan dirinya akan berpapasan dengan dia membuat hatinya berdebar sekaligus perih.

"Naruto- _nii_ ...," gumamnya. Ada rasa hangat yang menyesakkan tiap kali nama itu lolos dari bibirnya. Tak ingin terpaku terlalu lama, Naruko pun kembali melangkah. Kali ini menuju ruang akademik di gedung fakultas tempatnya melanjutkan kuliah. Sebagai mahasiswa pindahan di semester dua, ada beberapa berkas tambahan yang harus ia serahkan terlebih dahulu.

Ya, kedatangannya di sini memang bukan sebagai mahasiswa baru, melainkan pindahan dari Suna Daigaku. Banyak faktor yang membuatnya untuk berpindah universitas. Masalah keluarga, keuangan, dan juga ...

"Naruto! Kau ini ke mana saja, sih? Aku menunggu dari tadi, tahu!"

Naruko mendengar suara itu saat ia baru saja keluar dari ruang akademik. Naruto? _'Nama itu_ _...,'_ Naruko menoleh, menemukan sesosok pemuda dengan rambut pirang sepertinya tengah berjalan beberapa meter darinya. Membelakangi. Napasnya tertahan. Naruko membuka mulut,

"Naru-"

" _Mou_ , padahal aku sangat merindukanmu! Kita kan baru saja jadian, tapi liburan saja kita sudah harus LDR-an."

" _Gomen ne_. _Okaa-san_ menyuruhku untuk pulang ke Inggris sana. Jadi, ya, apa boleh buat."

Jadian?

"..."

Naruko terhenyak. Apa itu tadi? Mulutnya sontak terkunci. Sama dengan iris _aquama_ _rin_ _e_ -nya, terpaku pada gadis bersurai _baby pink_ yang menggelayut manja di lengan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu. Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto-nya.

"Apa ..., apa maksudnya ini, Naruto- _nii_?" lirihnya. Kemudian melangkah ke arah yang berlawanan. Mengingkari tujuan awal untuk bertemu Naruto secepatnya.

 _ **"Perasaanku untukmu takkan pernah berubah."**_

" _Usotsuki_..."

Naruko mengusap pelupuk matanya yang mulai berair. Tidak. Dia tak boleh menangis. Setidaknya sampai ia mendengar sendiri penjelasan dari Naruto.

Atau mungkin, Naruko butuh waktu sampai hatinya benar-benar siap untuk menemui pemuda itu.

* * *

Sudah satu minggu semenjak hari pertama Naruko di kampusnya yang baru. Suasananya tidak terlalu jauh berbeda dengan Suna Daigaku. Naruko bisa beradaptasi dengan baik, berbaur dan mendapatkan banyak teman dari kalangan perempuan mau pun laki-laki. Kali ini pun ia ikut dengan beberapa gadis yang seringkali menghabiskan waktu makan siang di kantin fakultas. Tapi demi menghemat pengeluaran, Naruko tidak memesan makanan di sana. Dikeluarkannya roti dari _konbini_ yang dia beli sebelum berangkat ke kampus.

"Haaah ..., kapan, ya, aku bisa punya pacar ..." Ino menyeletuk tiba-tiba. Gadis penyuka bunga itu sepertinya galau melihat banyak pasangan kekasih yang makan bersama di kantin.

"Bagaimana mau punya pacar, kerjamu hanya menonton dan mengeluh saja," komentar Tenten yang kini menyeruput jus stroberinya.

"Bukannya Kiba waktu itu menembakmu, ya?" tanya Hinata menyebut-nyebut nama teman satu kelas mereka. Ino berlagak hiperbolis dengan pura-pura tersedak,

"Cih. Mana sudi aku pacaran dengan teman sekelas? _Awkward_ , tahu!" katanya geli. Mereka pun tertawa sampai kehadiran sepasang manusia menarik perhatian gadis berambut _high ponytail_ itu, "Hey, lihat. Itu Uzumaki- _senpai_ dan Haruno- _senpai_. Mereka mesra sekali."

"Tidaaak. Tolong jangan perlihatkan padakuuu!" Hinata menutupi wajahnya, tapi rasa penasaran berhasil mengambil alih. Gadis berkepang dua itu mengintip dari balik jari-jarinya, "Tak kusangka Uzumaki- _senpai_ menyukai cewek yang lebih tua."

"Apaan, sih. Haruno- _senpai_ kan cuma setahun lebih tua," kata Tenten. Sepertinya tidak terima dengan kata 'tua' karena dia juga sebenarnya lebih tua setahun dari mereka.

"Iya, sih. Tapi tetap saja kurang sreg lihatnya."

"Menurutku mereka serasi. Sama-sama aktivis di organisasi filantropi," ungkap Ino, lalu mulai berkhayal, "Romantis sekali, ya. Berkunjung ke panti asuhan, jadi relawan di lokasi bencana alam sama-sama. Hwaaa ..., aku ingin punya pacar yang menuntunku ke jalan kebaikan seperti itu. Itu baru namanya _perfect relationship goal._ "

"Waktu itu Kiba, kan, pernah mengajakmu ikut bakti sosial, tapi buktinya kamu menolak ikutan," tuding Hinata.

"Huh. Kebetulan aku sedang sibuk _baito_ waktu dia mengajak. Dan bisa tidak, sih, stop menyebut Kiba? Aku tahu dia sepupumu tapi ya jangan begini juga!" gerutu Ino. Hinata dan Tenten terkikik mendengar dalihnya. Sementara Naruko yang sejak tadi lebih banyak diam hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Namikaze- _san wa dou omou_? Menurutmu Uzumaki- _senpai_ itu bagaimana?"

" _Dou ka na_ ...," Naruko menatap sosok pemuda itu yang kini duduk membelakangi mereka. Apakah ia harus memberitahu mereka tentang siapa Uzumaki Naruto sebenarnya? Atau...

" _Chotto matte_. Kalau diperhatikan, Namikaze- _san_ mirip dengan Uzumaki- _senpai_ , ya!?" Ino mematainya lekat-lekat.

"Hah? Kenapa kau baru sadar sekarang? Aku dan Tenten bahkan sudah berpikir seperti itu semenjak hari pertama bertemu!" ujar Hinata tidak percaya. Sepertinya Ino butuh kacamata.

"Aku dan Hinata sebenarnya ingin menanyakan ini, sih. Jadi apa kau sebenarnya punya hubungan kerabat dengan Uzumaki- _senpai_?"

Naruko menatap mereka kalem. "Tidak."

"Yah, sayang sekali. Padahal kalau kau saudaranya siapa tahu aku bisa mengenal Uzumaki- _senpai_ lebih dekat," ucap Tenten berlagak kecewa, yang mana langsung disoraki Ino dan Hinata karena berniat menjadi orang ketiga.

Naruko menilik Naruto dan si gadis Haruno yang tampak asyik bercengkrama. Bagaimana dan kenapa mereka bisa menjadi pasangan kekasih, ia sama sekali tak mau tahu. Sayang, akibat berbagai macam gosip yang ia dengar dari teman-temannya di kelas membuat Naruko tak kuasa menghindar.

Dan semakin ia melihat kenyataannya, semakin ia tak siap bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto.

"Namikaze- _san_ , kelihatannya setiap hari kau cuma makan onigiri atau roti. Sedang diet atau bagaimana?"

Tapi, Naruko juga tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Cepat atau lambat, dia harus menemui Naruto.

* * *

Berdiri di lorong sebuah apartment, Naruko meragu untuk mengetuk pintu di hadapannya.

Gadis itu mundur selangkah. Kopernya yang dipenuhi stiker seolah bertanya, 'Sudah sejauh ini, apakah pergi adalah keputusan yang bijaksana?' Belum siap bertemu Naruto, tapi ia juga tak bisa menghambur-hamburkan uang hanya untuk menyewa hotel ...

"Apa yang harus kulakukan ...?" bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

"Naruto, aku keluar dulu, ya. _Are_?"

Naruko berbalik. Pintu yang tertutup tadi kini sudah terbuka dengan seorang gadis yang ia kenali memegang kenopnya.

"Kau ..."

"Sakura, ada ap-"

Sakura menoleh pada Naruto yang terkesiap di belakangnya, "Sepertinya ada tamu untukmu."

Naruko membungkuk rendah. Sudah kepalang basah. Mustahil jika ia ingin mundur sekarang.

" _Hisashiburi_ _desu_ _ne_." Lidahnya kelu. "Naruto _nii-san_."

" _Nii-san_?" Sakura memandangi keduanya bergantian, "Naruto, dia ..."

"Naruko, masuklah," kata Naruto, entah mengapa kedengaran terpaksa. Naruko maju, menarik kopernya sementara Sakura terlihat bingung karena atmosfernya sama sekali tak terasa menyenangkan.

"N-Naruko- _san_ , _da yo ne_? Aku mau pergi ke _konbini_ sebentar, mau menitip sesuatu?"

Naruko menggeleng, "Tidak, terima kasih."

"Baiklah. Naruto, aku akan segera kembali."

Naruto melambai kecil pada Sakura sebelum gadis itu menutup pintu, meninggalkannya bersama dengan gadis bersurai pirang yang masih menunduk di hadapannya.

"Jadi, sedang apa kau di Konoha? "

Naruko tersenyum miris, "Salahkah jika seorang adik ingin bertemu kakaknya?"

"Naruko ..."

" _Otou-san_ meninggal," tukas Naruko cepat. Sama sekali tak ada duka dalam suaranya. Atau mungkin memang sudah bukan waktunya untuk berkabung. "Aku menjual rumahnya. Dan sekarang aku akan tinggal bersamamu." Pernyataan itu cukup membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Apa?"

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu aku pindah ke Konoha Daigaku. Apa kau sebegitu sibuknya, Naruto- _nii_? Sangat sibuk sampai tak sempat menghubungiku satu tahun belakangan ini?"

Naruto menghela napas berat. "Naruko ..., kau tidak bisa tinggal di sini."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu alasannya."

"Karena si Haruno itu?" Naruko menatapnya tajam, merasa tersayat karena Naruto bahkan tak mau melihat ke arahnya. "Naruto- _nii_ , kau benar-benar brengsek." Ia berbalik, menyeret kembali kopernya.

"Tunggu. Kau mau ke mana?" Naruto memegang bahunya, mencegahnya pergi. Yang mana langsung ditepis kasar oleh Naruko.

"Kau bilang aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini!" serunya marah.

"Aku tidak bilang kau harus pergi sekarang!" balas Naruto. "Menetaplah di sini sampai kita menemukan tempat untukmu. Aku akan menelpon _Okaa-san_. Sampai hari itu tiba, ayo selesaikan masalah kita."

Gadis itu tertegun. Genggaman pada kopernya semakin erat hingga terasa sakit.

"Masalah?" Naruko berbisik. "Aku tak pernah menganggap apa yang kita lakukan tiga tahun lalu adalah sebuah masalah," lanjutnya, kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersebut tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Naruko!" seru Naruto yang mengejarnya putus asa.

"Jangan ikuti aku!" tanpa ragu Naruko mengacungkan salam jari tengah. Naruko mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena sudah terlalu bodoh. Berharap Naruto akan menerimanya, memberikan penjelasan akan hilangnya kontak di antara mereka. Mengira semua bisa kembali lagi seperti dulu. Sebagaimana yang Naruto janjikan.

 _ **"Suatu saat kita pasti**_ _ **bisa**_ _ **bersama. Aku janji."**_

 _'_ _Hontou ni baka da na_ _,_ _atashi,'_ batin Naruko, menghapus air mata yang kini turun mengaliri pipinya.

Bersambung...

Aku seringkali berpikir terlalu banyak saat menulis. Bahkan terkadang sampai taraf menulis itu gak bisa dinikmati lagi. Bukan masalah plot atau bagaimana, tapi lebih ke masalah bagaimana aku menyusun kata2nya.

This time, though, I just write. Agak aneh juga karena aku mulai terbiasa pakai bahasa semi formal untuk dialog, sementara udah jadi kewajiban bagiku pake bahasa formal untuk fanfiction bertema serius .Mudah2an enggak aneh pas kalian baca ya ^^"

Btw, fiksi ini punya konsep yang sama dengan ff LenRin ku yang I Want to Be A Better Person. Bedanya ini lebih ke cerita sedangkan yang itu lebih ke deskripsi perasaan.

Aku harap kalian suka bab ini. Mudah2an gak bakal makan banyak chapter akibat kebiasaanku manjang2in konflik wkwk

See you!


End file.
